Ferramentas do professor
Ferramentas para construção e monitoramento de atividades. Plágio Segundo Anderson et al.Anderson, A. a., Brossard, D., Scheufele, D. a., Xenos, M. a., & Ladwig, P. (2013). Crude Comments and Concern: Online Incivility’s Effect on Risk Perceptions of Emerging Technologies. Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication o plágio no ambiente de ensino tem se tornado cada vez mais comum, devido à facilidade com que a informação é encontrada na internet. Por isso, precisa ser levada em conta antes da proposição de atividades e os alunos precisam estar cientes sobre o que será feito a seu respeito, se as atividades serão monitoradas contra plágio e quais punições serão aplicadas. Em alguns casos, buscas no Google e no Google Livros com as sentenças entre aspas (busca por correspondências exatas) podem ser o suficiente para verificar a cópia. Também existem vários softwares e ferramentas online que permitem a checagem de textos. O plágio também pode ser evitado quando a fonte para algum trabalho escolar é pedida, onde a consistência entre o trabalho e as fontes poderão ser facilmente consultadas, além da cópia literal. A ferramenta de pesquisa em browsers ''também pode ser utilizada (Ctrl + F) Ferramentas online Dupli Checker - Plagiarisma.Net plagium Plagiarismsearch.Com/es Plagiarism Detector TinEye (para imagens) Google Images Recursos Educacionais Abertos "Algumas das referências da literatura atual, apontadas no estudo de REA reutilizáveis (Okada, 2010), destacam cinco princípios para o desenvolvimento de conteúdo que foram sintetizados na lista abaixo (LittleJohn, 2003): 1. Objetivos de aprendizagem claros e contextualizados: recursos reutilizáveis devem ser projetados com objetivos explícitos de forma a atender às necessidades de aprendizes num determinado contexto, para que depois possam ser generalizados em outros contextos. 2. Conteúdo granular bem descrito: tanto partes pequenas ou grandes seções de conteúdos podem ser recursos pedagógicos eficazes para a reutilização quando são facilmente compreensíveis; ou seja, são simples de entender, pois seus componentes fazem sentido independente do todo. 3. Oportunidades para o discurso significativo: conteúdo reutilizável pode ser mais significativo quando ele foi projetado para ser escalável, sustentável, interativo e amplamente compartilhado. 4. Metadados flexíveis: recursos reutilizáveis podem ser mais úteis quando eles oferecem a oportunidade de (novos) usuários contribuírem para os metadados, por exemplo, com o catálogo da variedade de casos concretos onde o contexto pode ser transposto em torno de recursos pré-existentes, ou novas versões podem ser atualizadas para grupos específicos de usuários. 5. Princípios para a acessibilidade: princípios de acessibilidade podem ser muito úteis para a concepção de recursos que podem ser reutilizados por usuários com diferentes necessidades." Okada, A., Mikroyannidis, A., Meister, I. & Little, S. (2012). Coaprendizagem através de REA e Redes Sociais. In: Okada, A. (2012). Open Educational Resources and Social Networks: Co-Learning and Professional Development. London: Scholio Educational Research & Publishing. ''Versão traduzida do capítulo em inglês: Okada, A., Mikroyannidis, A., Meister, I. & Little, S. (2012). Colearning through OER and Social Media In: Okada, A. (2012). Open Educational Resources and Social Networks: Co-Learning and Professional Development. London: Scholio Educational Research & Publishing. Leia mais sobre REA Projeto Brasileiro sobre Recursos educacionais abertos (REA) Lista de REA do projeto Educação Aberta Lista de REA do projeto Educação Aberta Mapa de REA Abertos ao redor do mundo (inglês) Material recomendado Prezi- O Prezi é um serviço de criação de apresentações online cheio de recursos para transformar seu projeto em um conteúdo mais bonito e atrativo. Gente que Educa - Ferramenta que ajuda o professor a montar planos de aulas e permite compartilhar opiniões e ideias entre usuários. Google Docs- Uma ferramenta muito útil no processo de construção coletiva de um texto e que pode também ser utilizado no processo de ensino e aprendizagem. Super Professor- Plataforma (paga) que conta com milhares de questões de vestibulares que auxilia o professor na elaboração de provas, simulados e testes online. Permite também a elaboração de estatísticas sobre os vestibulares de todo o país. Portal do Professor - Espaço para o professor acessar sugestões de planos de aula, baixar mídias de apoio, ter notícias sobre educação e iniciativas do MEC ou até mesmo compartilhar um plano de aula. Merlot (Multimedia Educational Resource for Learning and Online Teaching) - Portal da Universidade Estadual da Califórnia com conteúdo gratuito para uso em sala de aula. PhET (Interactive Simulations) - Site da Universidade de Colorado com vídeos simulando fenômenos físicos e matemáticos. Banco Internacional de Objetos Educacionais - Portal do MEC com objetos educacionais de acesso público, em vários formatos e para todos os níveis de ensino. Genética na Escola http://www.geneticanaescola.com.br/- Site da revista "Genética na Escola", publicada pela Sociedade Brasileira de Genética, fala de experiências educacionais em Genética e de assuntos ligados a Genética em uma linguagem acessível e simples para o público geral. Está em português e com acesso gratuito. Artigos 1. Miranda, Luísa; Morais, Carlos; Alves, Paulo; Dias, Paulo (2008) -Web 2.0: Google docs no processo de ensino e aprendizagem. In SIIE'08 - X Simposio Internacional de Informática Educativa. Salamanca. p. 499–500. ISBN 978-84-7800-312-9. Referências Plágio REA Categoria:Ferramentas